vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lehran
Summary Lehran, most commonly known as Sephiran, is the Heron Laguz who fought alongside Altina against the Dark God a thousand years before the events of Path of Radiance took place. He is the responsible for Yune's imprisonment in the Fire Emblem and the mastermind behind the two wars that resulted in Ashera's awakening, leading to his defeat against Ike just before the party met the goddess. After that he assisted in Ashunera's resurrection and travelled to Serenes Forest to live peacefully. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Lehran as a Laguz, Sephiran as a Beorc Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least one thousand years old Classification: Heron Laguz, Magician, Chancellor of Begnion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Inducement, Durability Negation and Statistics Reduction with Corona, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (of Light and Darkness), Absorption with Nosferatu, Teleportation of himself and others, Sealing, Statistics Amplification with the Rudol Gem, Regeneration (High-Low), Healing with staves, Invulnerability (Can't be harmed with non-blessed weaponry), Memory Manipulation (Can alter other's memories as well as erase them), Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (While protected by 4 spirits), Flight, Can sing galdr, Can use tomes and staves, Can survive without a soul, Damage Redirection, Power Nullification (Mantle grants Nihil, which nullifies enemy skills in combat, and can seal other's magic with Silence staff), Mind Manipulation with the Berserk staff, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill spirits), Soul Manipulation (Can control spirits) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Can tank Rexbolt and harm others with comparable durability, is one of the strongest foes Ike and his party ever met) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought Ike's entire party alone). Range: Tens to hundreds of meters with magic, tens to hundreds of kilometers with teleportation. Standard Equipment: His personal tome, Creiddylad, and the Rudol Gem. Can use tomes and staves. Intelligence: Very high, is the one who manipulated the events of two wars behind the scenes, has a millenia of experience and vast knowledge of magic, shown by his mastery of both light and dark magic. Weaknesses: None notable, he isn't willing to harm any of his descendants, though. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Corona:' A secret technique that allows the user to bypass conventional resistance to magic and reduces the target's accuracy. *'Mantle:' Ashera's blessing, forms an impenetrable shield around the user and continuously heals any injury they may have suffered. *'Spiritual Summoning:' Can summon elemental spirits of fire, electricity and wind. *'Judgement Shockwave:' An omnidirectional blast with Sephiran at its center. *'Silence staff: '''Seals the target ability to use magic as well as to speak words. *'Berserk staff: The target is put into a rampage state where they lose rationality and attack anything on their surroundings, even friends and allies. *'''Sleep staff: '''Puts the target to sleep. Gallery Lehransprite.png Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Nintendo